Frozen to lose it all
by Icarus Laments
Summary: FINIE Fred est parti, Georges va devoir apprendre à gérer cette nouvelle absence et à ne pas se laisser aller. Mais c'est dur, n'est ce pas? Post Tome 7, Twincest
1. Helpless I don't know what to do

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** Du pas joyeux au rendez-vous mwuarf. Sinon, c'est du **Slash**.

**Pairing:** Je dis rien, mais ça va vite vous sautez aux yeux (normalement u.u).

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Bien, ça fait des jours que je me creuse la cervelle pour écrire quelque chose sur ces deux-là... lesquels? me direz-vous x) ... Vous verrez u.u En attendant, **SPOILER TOME 7** (on pourra pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu, même si, à mon humble avis, la plupart des lecteurs a déjà fini le livre u.u) Bref, bonne lecture n.n/

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 1:** Helpless (I don't know what to do without you)

* * *

Les liens familiaux ont toujours été les plus forts. Surtout chez les Weasley, mais de ça, tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte. Maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin et que les cérémonies funéraires avaient succédé aux cérémonies funéraires, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune fosse à creuser, plus aucun proche à enterrer, maintenant que le Monde tentait peu à peu de se reconstruire par-dessus les gravats et les blessures béantes, la vie dans la communauté des sorciers reprenait doucement son cour. Le Ministère faisait son possible pour se racheter aux yeux des victimes infortunées, leur fournissant toute l'aide dont il était capable. Et peu à peu, le soleil s'était à nouveau levé dans la vie de chacun. 

Bien sûr il est des blessures qui ne disparaîtront jamais, bien sûr il est des cicatrices qui resteront vivaces. Et bien sûr, tout le monde ne s'en remettra pas...

Au Terrier, le sourire avait de nouveau trouvé sa place sur les lèvres de ses habitants. Même si, parfois, une ombre se glissait furtivement dans le fond de leurs yeux, ternissant l'éclat de joie qui y avait pour un temps séjourné, avant de repartir comme elle était venue. Ils le savaient, se laisser aller serait irrespectueux pour ceux qui étaient partis. Alors ils forçaient la bonne humeur, un peu. Et tentaient de rire avec insouciance, comme avant. Au début, la perte de l'un d'entre eux leur avait paru insurmontable, et maintenant que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, ils se disaient que Fred n'aurait certainement pas voulu les voir si affligés à cause de son sort.

Mrs Weasley avait été un vrai rayon de soleil pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Sa bonne humeur constante et son entrain naturel leur avaient permis de chasser leurs soucis, ou tout du moins de les reléguer au second plan. La voir s'affairer devant ses fourneaux et arpenter la maison du matin au soir leur avait changé les idées. Et si Mr Weasley s'y mettait lui aussi, leur racontant diverses anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivées durant le journée, alors les habitants du Terrier ne pouvaient que s'en sentir mieux.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas partager l'euphorie légère qui régnait dans la maison était Georges Weasley. La raison en était simple, et quiconque aurait été à même de la comprendre.

Outre le fait d'avoir malencontreusement perdu une oreille dans la bataille, il avait été privé d'une chose bien plus essentielle, et cette perte le laissait meurtri. C'était comme si on l'avait emputé d'une partie de lui-même. Et au fond, c'était le cas. Evidemment, la mort de Fred Weasley avait ébranlé tout le monde. Mais lui, lui était forcé de vivre cette perte différemment. Car lui avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie aux côtés de son frère. Son jumeau. Les liens qui existaient entre eux -mais qui n'existaient désormais plus- étaient de loin les plus forts qu'une personne puisse tisser avec une autre. La_ jumélité_.

Il avait été emputé. Car son nom n'avait jamais trouvé écho que dans le _sien_, car sa voix n'avait jamais vibré que pour compléter la_sienne_. Ils avaient toujours pensé, agi, réagi de la même façon, comme s'ils avaient été une seule et même entité scindée en deux corps. Et maintenant qu'on la lui avait arrachée, cette moitié, la perte était totale...

« Georges? »

Le rouquin grogna légèrement en entendant Hermione s'adresser à lui et, par la même, pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Sanctuaire qui, pour ressituer un peu les choses, se trouvait être leur chambre. Ou tout du moins, _sa_ chambre, maintenant...

« Qu'est-ce que... tu fais? » demanda Hermione d'un air sceptique en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle éloigna du bout du pied un parchemin froissé et roulé en boule qui se trouvait devant elle avec précaution, comme s'il risquait de la mordre. Elle regarda ensuite d'un air critique le reste de la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur la corbeille pleine à craquer de morceaux de parchemins déchirés et raturés. Georges avait du rater la poubelle plusieurs fois en les jetant par-dessus son épaule, car plusieurs boules avaient roulé sur le sol jusqu'à la porte. Elle se décida finalement à pénétrer dans la chambre, jetant un regard étrange à la poubelle magique qui s'affairait à mâcher et avaler ce qui la remplissait, et s'approcha du bureau devant lequel Georges était assis.

« Georges? »

Seul un grognement interrogatif lui répondit. Elle poursuivit:

« Harry, Ron et les autres veulent faire une partie de Quidditch dans le champ d'en face, mais il nous manque un balai. Tu n'en aurais pas un à leur prêter? »

Georges sembla réfléchir un instant, sans même la regarder.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui de Fred. »

Hermione se raidit légèrement en entendant le rouquin s'exprimer d'une voix si plate et dénuée d'un quelconque sentiment et le regarda se lever de sa chaise en silence pour se diriger vers l'armoire qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Georges attrapa l'un des deux balais qui se trouvaient là. C'était un Brossdur 5, un vieux modèle, mais au moins il avait le mérite de voler.

Il le fixa un instant d'un air étrange, sans rien dire. Et, sans vraiment faire attention, le fait qu'Hermione était toujours derrière lui, attendant qu'il lui tende le balais, lui sortit complètement de l'esprit...

-

_Il faisait sacrément froid. L'hiver avait depuis un mois déjà revêtu son manteau de neige blanche, et le temps ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant. La plupart des élèves restés au château pendant les vacances ne mettaient plus le nez dehors, de peur d'attraper la mort, ou pire, de croiser une certaine paire de jumeaux roux qui s'amusaient à bombarder de boules de neige ensorcelées quiconque s'aventurait dans la cours pavée. Ils avaient été réprimandés plusieurs fois, bien sûr, mais cela ne semblait pas les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Rusard avait opté pour un repli stratégique quand lui et Miss Teigne avaient presque été tranformés en bonhommes de neige, et même le professeur McGonagall avait fini par renoncer en voyant que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas enclins à la suivre à l'intérieur ( « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous venez d'écoper d'une retenue, messieurs. » )._

_Un peu en retrait de l'endroit où les deux garçons étaient maintenant occupés à faire un bonhomme de neige ressemblant à s'y méprendre au professeur Rogue -quelque peu amélioré par leurs soins, cela va de soi- quelques taches pourpres maculaient la neige. Un première année qui avait eu le malheur d'accepter le Nougat Néansang que lui tendait Georges... _

_Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient être les seuls à ne pas se préoccuper du froid qui les entourait. Lee Jordan et leurs autres amis avaient fini par s'avouer vaincus quand ils s'étaient retrouvés trempés de la tête au pied et au bord de la crise de nerf. En effet, passer sa matinée à s'adresser à Fred et s'entendre dire « C'est pas lui Fred, c'est moi! » de la part de l'autre abruti roux qui portait pourtant un pull tricoté à la main où était brodée la lettre G avait de quoi mettre votre patience à l'épreuve. Surtout quand l'on se rendait compte que Fred et Georges s'amusaient à échanger leurs pulls grâce à un sort de leur invention dès qu'on avait le dos tournés. Ils avaient donc regagné le château en les traitant de tous les noms, Fred et Georges sans distinction aucune._

_Bien entendu ces deux-là avaient passé le reste de la matinée à en rire. Une fois leur bonhomme de neige fini, ils étaient retournés s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de la cours pavée, se souciant peu de la neige qui le recouvrait, et avaient admiré leur oeuvre._

_« Il manque quelque chose. » s'exclamèrent deux voix confondues en une seule d'un air pensif._

_Ce qui était beau, chez ces deux-là, c'est que malgré le fait que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était les pires âneries du siècle, eux le prenaient avec un sérieux déconcertant. Ainsi donc leur Rogue de neige ne les satisfaisait pas..._

_« J'ai trouvé! s'exclama Fred en se levant d'un bond du banc._

_- Je t'en pris, éblouis-moi mon cher Fred. »_

_Le susnommé lui adressa un grand sourire et se pencha vers le tas informe qui formaient leurs affaires près du banc. Il extirpa difficilement son balai de sous les sacs et les capes trempés et, d'un geste élégant du poignet, l'enfonça dans une partie bien précise de l'anatomie du bonhomme de neige. Georges explosa de rire et du se tenir les côtes tellement ces dernières lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient se fêler._

_« C'est plus crédible, là tout de suite! »_

_D'un mouvement de baguette, et sans parvenir à calmer son fou rire, Georges changea l'expression du bonhomme de neige pour lui en donner une beaucoup plus... crispée. Et ce ne fut que quand ils virent la silhouette de Rogue se dessiner au loin qu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires en catastrophe pour aller se cacher derrière l'une des épaisses colonnes de pierre qui entouraient la cour. _

_« Mon pauvre Brossdur, gémit Fred d'un air appitoyé, il ne méritait tout de même pas ça. »_

_Le fou rire de Georges le reprit, et son jumeau ne tarda pas à le suivre. L'expression de Rogue, elle, était à marquer dans les annales de l'Histoire... _

-

« Georges? »

Il sembla alors revenir à lui, et fixa Hermione d'un air légèrement étonné. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il lui tendit finalement le balai en se forçant à sourire.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. »

Hermione lui lança un regard entendu, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'elle avait deviné à quoi il était en train de penser et que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se perdre de la sorte dans ses souvenirs. Il se contenta de lui sourire et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau alors que la jeune fille se tournait d'un air offusqué vers la poubelle qui venait d'émettre un rot sonore après avoir fini d'ingurgiter les parchemins qu'elle contenait. Hermione pinça les lèvres et sortit en remerciant faiblement un Georges qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Donc, pour ce qui n'aurait pas trouvé le pairing dans ce chapitre (faut quand même pas être détenteur d'un Bac+5 MAIS BON), rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit point d'un Rogue/Brossdur 5 u.u

Ceci étant la première fic que je poste sur mon nouveau compte et, par la même, ma première fic pour la section **Harry Potter**, une petite review ne serait pas de refus...  
Histoire de savoir si je fonce droit dans le mur ou pas --" 

Kris MADness**  
**


	2. Comptine d'un autre Eté

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le** twincest** peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Eh bien voilà donc le second chapitre x) La rédaction de cette fic étant déjà finie, la publication sera assez rapide n.n J'ai fait les **RaR** par mail, je préfère plutôt que de les mettre dans le chapitre, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne? Ah et pour ceux qui chercheraient un lien entre les chapitres et leurs titres, eh bien ne cherchez pas trop loin... j'intitule juste mes chapitres en fonction de la chanson que j'écoute au moment d'écrire n.n" Super recherché, je sais...

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 2:** Comptine d'un autre Eté.

* * *

Pallier à une absence soudaine est souvent bien difficile. Lutter contre le désordre qui tord nos entrailles et embrume notre esprit demande un effort colossal. Surtout quand l'on n'a pas l'envie de guérir. L'absence. Le repliement sur soi. La sensation d'abandon... Et le sentiment d'injustice. Il est inimaginable que l'on puisse souffrir de tant de choses à la fois. Pour beaucoup cela dépasse l'entendement. Et pourtant... 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Bien sûr il était présent aux heures de repas et se forçait à simuler un appétit qui lui semblait pour l'heure un peu déplacé. Ne pas inquiéter sa mère, ne pas inquiéter ses frères et soeurs. Et manger sans que le coeur n'y soit. Plutôt difficile de jouer une telle comédie, pourtant elle lui était beaucoup plus douloureuse que les éclats de pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux des autres. Les _autres_. Le monde se résumait désormais à cela: les autres, et lui. Il y avait eu un « _eux_ » autrefois mais force était d'admettre que ce temps-là était révolu.

Arraché à la seule présence qui l'avait jamais réconforté, à la seule personne qu'il avait de tout temps tolérée, il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un rêve particulièrement apprécié tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'y plonger. Nager dans le brouillard, et ne plus savoir où il posait les pieds. _Perdition_. Et l'angoisse de savoir s'il pourra continuer malgré tout. Ou pas.

« Georges? »

Il en avait assez qu'on s'adresse à lui avec une voix douce et inquiète. Pourquoi pensaient-ils donc tous que s'ils élevaient trop la voix il pourrait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on s'adresse à lui avec tant de réserve, tant de douceur hypocrite? Qu'ils reversent leur propre peine sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre s'ils le souhaitaient, mais pas sur le sien. Pas sur le sien. C'était la dernière chose dont il ait besoin.

« Georges? »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et ne répondit rien. Tous les regards semblaient avoir convergé vers lui en une attente muette. Et encore cette pitié dans leurs yeux. Etait-il si pathétique? Etait-il si misérable?

« _Georges? _»

Il releva les yeux vers sa mère en feignant d'être surpris et s'excusa en lui disant que, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue s'adresser à lui. L'inquiétude de Molly Weasley ne s'effaça pas de son regard, mais elle lui proposa quand même une nouvelle ration de pommes de terre, comme si de rien n'était. Et il refusa poliment. Bien sûr pour rassurer tout le monde, il aurait fallu qu'il accepte le plat qu'on lui tendait. Mais la moindre bouchée de quoi que ce soit lui retournait l'estomac et sa gorge serrée ne semblait pas vouloir laisser entrer un quelconque aliment dans son oesophage...

A bien y réfléchir, oui, c'était pathétique.

Il se releva soudainement, faisant sursauter le reste des convives. A nouveau ces regards braqués sur lui et le temps en sembla comme suspendu. Plus un murmure, plus un geste, seulement lui à la face du monde. Lui et sa gorge nouée. Lui et sa nausée. Lui et les larmes qui se bousculaient à ses yeux et qui menaçaient de couler bientôt. C'était trop dur. Et feindre d'aller bien ne faisait que le rendre fou.

Il avait regagné sa chambre, sans un mot. Il avait été reconnaissant aux autres; ces _autres_ qui n'avaient même pas cherché à le retenir. Ces autres. Ceux-là mêmes qui le faisait se sentir un peu plus seul de jour en jour. Sa bulle d'insoucience avait éclatée, ravie par la guerre et toutes ses horreurs. La guerre qui lui avait fait perdre une oreille. Et qui plus que tout lui avait enlevé un frère. _Son_ frère. Son _jumeau_. Le seul être qui ait jamais partagé cette bulle avec lui. Et le seul qui lui manquerait jamais. Il se surprenait parfois à penser qu'il n'aurait pas tant regretté Bill ou même Charlie. Ni même Ron. Pas plus que Ginny. Il se détestait dans ces moments-là. Non pas parce qu'il avait eu une telle pensée, non. Simplement parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité.

_Si tu m'écoutais penser, Fred, je me demande ce que tu en dirais..._

Son frère lui en voudrait très certainement d'avoir eu un tel raisonnement. Et pour cela il se détestait encore plus. Ses yeux ternes se posèrent piteusement sur son bureau. Couvert de parchemins raturés et froissés. C'étaient là les seules idées qui lui étaient venues pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Magasin, du reste, qui était désormais _son_ magasin. Aucune idée ne le satisfaisait, elles étaient toutes fades, sans saveur, et là aussi le coeur n'y était pas. Il avait toujours excellé dans le domaine de faire des bêtises, c'est un fait. Mais peut-être faudrait-il ne pas oublier que ces bêtises, il ne les avait jamais exécutées -ni même planifiées- tout seul. Fred avait toujours été là...

Il soupira. Et se laissa tomber sur son lit...

-

_Il soupira et se laisser tomber sur son lit, en arrière sur le matelas. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, accordant un repos bien mérité à ses yeux fatigués. Un petit sourire aux lèvres et le sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui serpentait délicieusement dans son ventre. Ils venaient de passer la plus grande partie de la nuit à élaborer de nouveaux produits made in Weasley, Objets pour Sorciers Facétieux. Autant dire que la nuit avait été prolifique. Il ne put réprimer un ricanement en sentant une masse tomber sans douceur à côté de lui pour venir l'écraser._

_« Fred, je suis _fatigué_. Dégage, tu veux?_

_- Oh que non monsieur, j'ai décidé que tu me servirais d'oreiller pour quelques minutes encore. »_

_Un nouveau soupir. Et deux rires se complétant à merveille. Georges sentit deux mains glacées soulever le bas de son tee-shirt et venir se poser sur son ventre. Il émit un grognement de protestation mais ne bougea pas, trop fatigué pour faire dégager son frère de là. Fred adorait l'embêter en glissant ses mains gelées sous ses vêtements. D'habitude Georges y opposait une vive résistance mais là il était vraiment trop fatigué._

_« C'est pas que ça manque d'action, mais..._

_- ... mais rien du tout, laisse-moi dormir._

_- Certainement pas. »_

_Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que Fred souriait, cela s'entendait au son de sa voix. Difficile de croire qu'un sourire puisse se faire « entendre », n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, Georges était persuadé que l'intonation de la voix de son jumeau ne trompait pas. Fred souriait, heureux de pourvoir encore et toujours emmerder le monde._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé ainsi: lui dans un état semi-comateux et Fred occupé à écouter les battements de son coeur. A terme, il lui semblait qu'il s'était endormi ainsi. Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il découvrit non sans surprise que Fred était toujours allongé sur lui, les mains sous son haut et l'oreille toujours sur sa poitrine. Il dormait et ses mains s'étaient réchauffées au contact prolongé de sa peau. Georges sourit, attendri malgré lui. Il avait fière allure maintenant, le chieur de 1ère, dormant contre lui comme un bienheureux. Il sourit. Après tout, il pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu._

-

Il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit et se redressa vivement sur son matelas. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler l'endroit où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Il ne savait plus de quoi il avait rêvé, mais il était certain qu'il avait vu le visage de son jumeau. Il frissonna et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours habillé et allongé en travers du lit. Mais à quel moment s'était-il endormi? Il frissonna encore. C'était une sensation désagréable qui n'avait rien avoir avec les frissons légers qui lui léchaient l'échine lorsque les mains fraîches de son frère venaient se poser sur son ventre sensible. Avant. Il frissonna. Jetant un regard à la fenêtre, il vit que celle-ci n'était pourtant pas ouverte. Et quand bien même elle le serait, on était actuellement en plein été de chaleur. Il frissonna. Et serra les dents.

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai...»

Songeant évasivement que sa mère l'aurait certainement réprimandé en l'entendant jurer ainsi, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour attraper un pull. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on dit. Et s'il avait réfléchi un peu plus avant d'agir, ses yeux ne se seraient pas posés sur un pull bleu marine tricoté main portant l'initiale « F » sur le poitrail. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire du tri... un jour. A vrai dire il n'avait pas le coeur à se débarasser des affaires de son frère mais se doutait bien que sa mère finirait par le faire s'il ne s'en occupait pas. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas question de jeter quoi que ce soit, juste mettre tout cela dans un carton qui serait ensuite entreposé au grenier. Georges ne supportait pas cette idée et se disait que la goule qui occupait l'endroit aurait tôt fait de tout dégrader si on venait à laisser le carton à portée de ses mains. Il tenta de se reprendre et attrapa un des pulls de Fred dans l'armoire. La seule chose qu'il trouva à se dire en l'enfilant fut qu'au moins, sa mère ferait des économies de laine Noël prochain. Il referma l'armoire.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Il se passera plus de choses dans le chapitre 3. D'ailleurs à partir de là, il y aura plus de flash-back par chapitre n.n  
J'espère n'avoir fait fuir personne avec ce second chapitre? Allez courage, plus que cinq x)

Review?

Kris.


	3. A song for the broken hearted

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le **twincest** peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Et on continue. Je pense ralentir un peu le rythme de parution ensuite. Sans doute un chapitre tous les lundis, ou comme ça... En tout cas merci à **orel782**, **sarinette17 **et **Dell'07 **pour leur review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira n.n

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 3:** A song for the broken-hearted.

* * *

Il avait eu froid tout le reste de la nuit, et même le lendemain les frissons semblaient s'évertuer à le suivre partout. Avant de descendre il avait tout de même eu la bonne idée de retirer son pull et d'en enfiler un autre, plus fin, avec un « G » celui-là. Certes sa mère trouverait là matière à s'inquiéter -on était quand même en plein été- mais au moins, il lui évitait la crise cardiaque. Car il savait que se promener dans la maison avec l'un des pulls de Fred ne pourrait que jeter un froid. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il ne prêta pas attention aux voix qui s'étaient faites murmures et s'installa devant son bol. Il mangea avec appétit ce matin-là. Les autres semblaient rassurés et se remirent à parler joyeusement, mais avec une certaine réserve tout de même, discutant surtout du dernier match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu. Les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Canons de Chudley. Evidemment Ron commentait le match avec véhémence, même si son équipe favorite avait perdu. 

Georges écouta d'une oreille distraite (à défaut d'en avoir encore deux). Tout en trempant ses tartines de marmelade à l'orange dans son café au lait, il songea à la discussion qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Fred en cet instant. Peu de choses les avaient séparés. Peu de détails différaient. Et pourtant, s'il y avait un sujet qui avait réussi à les opposer, c'était bien le Quidditch. L'équipe préférée de Fred était celle des Harpies, alors par simple esprit de contradiction -et pour embêter un peu son frère- Georges avait décidé qu'il n'aimerait pas cette équipe. Et, en cet instant, si Fred avait été présent, ils auraient sans doute été en train de se chamailler.

« Mais je te dis que son balai étrait trafiqué! Ces Harpies sont des tricheurs!

- La vérité, _Ronald_, c'est que tu ne veux pas admettre que les Canons sont... eh bien il faut dire ce qui est: pas très brillants. »

Ron poussa un cri indigné en fixant Hermione comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle rompait. Tandis que le rouquin commençait à débiter un long monologue sur la douleur que lui provoquait cette trahison, Georges se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit, le regard rivé au fond de son bol où flottaient quelques miettes de pain détrempées.

-

_« Je te dis qu'ils ont triché!_

_- Et moi je te dis que tu es un mauvais joueur, mon cher. Les Harpies sont de loin les meilleurs. », se vanta Fred._

_Il adopta un air supérieur qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre. Qu'il était beau, l'amour fraternel. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quidditch..._

_« Alors comment tu expliques que la superbe feinte de Wronski de Connoly n'ait pas réussi à envoyer ton stupide attrapeur dans le décor? Elle était parfaite!_

_- Peut-être, mais l'attrapeur des Harpies est parfait aussi, voilà tout._

_- Je te déteste quand t'as réponse à tout, comme ça, grogna Georges._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

_Et un autre coup dans le ventre. Fred ne lui laissa pas le dernier mot et, avisant un gnome qui passait près d'eux, le fit léviter avec sa baguette et l'envoya à la tête de son frère avant de se mettre à courir en s'esclaffant._

-

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Harry était venu lui parler un moment, mais quand Georges avait vu que le garçon ne cessait de se confondre en excuses, il l'avait gentiment renvoyé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Fred n'était plus, et Georges en avait assez qu'on lui présente ses condoléances. Il avait ensuite essayé -_encore_- de trouver de nouvelles idées de produits pour le magasin. Ce dernier était fermé depuis plus de deux mois, ce qui n'était pas franchement bon pour les affaires. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il était hors de question qu'il ouvre pour l'instant. Et bien entendu, aucune idée ne lui venait...

« J'en ai marre. »

Il n'était pas franchement utile de le dire de vive voix puisqu'il était seul, mais cela lui permettait de se l'avouer enfin. Il en avait assez de se prendre la tête comme ça. Il en avait assez de ressentir ce noeud dans son ventre et dans sa gorge, assez de ressentir un vide pesant, assez de ne plus avoir envie de quoi que ce soit. Assez.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément, et posa sa tête entre ses bras repliés. Il lui sembla qu'il s'était alors écoulé des heures.

-

_Le temps était rarement passé aussi vite. Et vu le sourire qui ornait pareillement leur visage, il jugea que Fred lui aussi avait passé un excellent moment. Leurs escapades sur le Chemin de Traverse avaient duré jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et l'après-midi était passé tellement vite qu'ils s'étonnaient encore de voir les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel. Ils remontèrent rapidement la Grand rue pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci, et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans une petite boutique qui portait l'enseigne « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux », 96 Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plaît. Leur magasin leur avait rarement semblé si accueillant; la chaleur qui y régnait était un délice comparé au froid de la nuit. Ils entrèrent en riant, retirèrent leurs capes et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. De là, au milieu des stocks à peu près bien rangés s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon tenant debout uniquement par la volonté du Saint Esprit. L'escalier commença à tanguer quand ils se mirent à en gravir les marches, mais ils arrivèrent en haut sans encombres. _

_L'étage était en fait un petit appartement, modeste mais coquet, dans lequel vivaient les jumeaux quand il ne rentraient pas au Terrier. Le planché était assez vieux, les murs étaient couverts d'une peinture beige et de diverses tentures pourpres et une cheminée était sculptée à même le mur. Georges alluma la lampe plafonnière d'un coup de baguette qui diffusa dans toute la pièce une lumière chaude et tamisée. Un autre coup de baguette et un petit feu se mit à crépiter dans la cheminée. Ce n'était certes pas vraiment nécessaire, mais cela rendait l'endroit plus convivial. _

_Fred fut le premier à se laisser tomber sur l'un des vieux fauteuils défoncés qui se trouvaient près de l'âtre, bientôt imité par Georges. La chaleur des flammes leur léchait la peau, chassant le froid qui s'y était répendu, et un silence relaxant s'installa. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, la tête rejetée contre le dossier et les yeux clos, à écouter le crépitement du feu et leur propre respiration. Georges entendit un craquement provenant du siège où son frère s'était assis mais ne bougea pas. Il esquissa un petit sourire en entendant des pas se rapprocher mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il préférait attendre de voir ce qu'allait faire Fred. Pourtant il ne se passa rien. Les pas s'étaient tus presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient nés, et Georges se demanda un instant si son frère s'était rassis ou non. Il allait ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer lorsqu'il sentit une masse prendre place sur ses genoux. Son sourire s'agrandit. _

_Deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille et deux mains mutines et fraîches se glissèrent sous son haut, le faisant frissonner. Il grogna pour la forme; Fred venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, tout le poids du corps reposant sur son torse. _

_« Tu sais que tu es lourd? demanda-t-il d'une voix rieuse après un moment de silence._

_- Pas plus que toi. _

_- Tu plaisantes? Après toutes les glaces que tu t'es enfilées cet après-midi? Moi je dirais que tu as pris de l'embonpoint, Fred._

_- Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores. Et puis tu m'as piqué la moitié de mon Fizwizbiz, _Georges_. »_

_Georges ricana à la remarque puérile de son jumeau qui semblait lui en vouloir encore pour le sorbet qu'il lui avait piqué il y avait quelques heures de cela. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait une scène impossible sur la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme et Georges n'avait trouvé son salut qu'en lui promettant de lui payer un autre sorbet. Un vrai gamin..._

_Les mains froides qui s'étaient posées sur son ventre migrèrent doucement vers ses reins, et il frissonna de plus belle. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était le froid ou bien la légère pression du bassin de son jumeau sur le sien, mais Georges fut parcouru d'un tremblement plus fort que les autres._

_« On a froid? se moqua Fred._

_- Abruti, tes mains sont _glacées_. Tu espérais quoi?_

_- Va savoir. »_

_Et il partit dans un grand rire. Georges soupira d'un air excédé et poussa Fred pour qu'il descende de ses genoux. Ce dernier râla un peu, résista quelque temps, puis capitula non sans, au passage, lui déposer un baiser mutin sur le bou du nez._

_« C'était quoi ça? demanda Georges d'un air perplexe._

_- Le témoignage de mon amour inconsidéré pour toi, voyons._

_- Hum..._

_- Quoi donc?_

_- Oh rien..._

_- Dis!_

_- Un bisou sur le nez, ton amour pour moi? Je suis bien déçu... », répliqua Georges d'un air mélodramatique._

_Un sourire espiègle vint étirer les lèvres de Fred, ce qui rendit son sérieux à Georges. Quand Fred sourait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et en général, cette idée lui déplaisait fortement._

_« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais... _

_- ..._

_- ...mais? C'était qu-quoi ça? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds._

_- Ca s'appelle un baiser, abruti. Tu ne le savais pas? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis la langue. »_

_Silence. Et quand il se rendit compte que son frère se moquait ouvertement de lui, Georges attrapa le vieux coussin sur lequel il était assis et le lui balança à la figure. Fred s'écarta vivement en riant et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Quand à lui, il se dit que pour une fois, l'idée de son frère ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu._

-

Ses yeux fixèrent l'âtre froid un instant, puis se posèrent sur l'un des deux fauteuils défoncés qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Il resta immobile. Il y avait un fauteuil de trop à présent, il faudrait qu'il décide s'il le gardait ou non...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre n.n Il y aura maintenant environ deux flash-back par chapitre, parce que un ça faisait pas assez je trouve.  
J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant?

Kris MADness


	4. Always

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le **twincest **peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon j'avais dit que je ne publierai que Lundi, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai aucune volonté u.u' Voici donc la suite, ça m'embête un peu de publier aussi vite parce que je n'aurais plus rien à poster pour un petit moment après cette fic mais... tant pis n.n" Un grand merci à **Dell'07**, **Emy**, **sarinette17** et **orel782** pour leur review, ça fait du bien )

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 4:** Always.

* * *

Il ne put empêcher une grimace de venir déformer son visage en entendant toutes ses côtes craquer une à une sous l'étreinte. Molly Weasly avait beau être bien plus petite que ses fils, elle n'en restait pas moins dôtée d'une forte poigne. Surtout quand, comme en ce moment-même, elle y allait avec la force du désespoir. Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, laisser Molly Weasley s'inquiéter pour vous. Vous n'y survivriez peut-être pas. 

« Maman. »

Il tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais les bras maternels se refermèrent un peu plus autour de lui. Une nouvelle grimace. A ce rythme là elle allait lui perforer un poumon.

« Maman. »

Molly Weasley fit « non » de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre et garda son fils contre elle. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa. Il concevait que ne pas rentrer de la nuit avait pu l'inquiéter mais la réaction était un peu... démesurée. A ses yeux du moins. Molly s'était jetée sur son fils dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la cuisine et s'était mise à pleurer en le serrant contre elle.

« Maman... »

A nouveau rien d'autre que des pleurs nerveux. Le stress qui retombait sans doute. Georges soupira et abandonna toute idée de retraite. S'il fallait attendre que sa mère se calme d'elle-même, il attendrait. Sauf si cela durait trop longtemps.

Il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, en ayant passé la plus grande partie à fixer l'âtre froid et plein de suie du petit appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux. Il ne s'était relevé de son fauteuil défoncé que quand il avait jugé que les vieux ressors lui avaient suffisamment ruiné les fesses. Il avait ensuite longuement hésité avant de se rendre dans le petit coin chambre aménagé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'était assis sur le lit, rien de plus, comme s'il ne voulait pas se montrer trop familier avec l'endroit. Après tout, sans Fred, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore considérer cet endroit comme étant sa maison. Son _chez lui_. Cet appartement avait été, après leur chambre au Terrier, le second reflet de leur bulle. Le sanctuaire de leur univers à eux. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de rester dans ce monde, tout seul.

Il avait fini par abandonner toute idée de rester stoïque et s'était allongé sur le matelas et s'était endormi, d'un sommeil agité et aucunement reposant.

« _Maman_. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? »

Molly Weasley eut un petit hoquet, et se rendant compte qu'elle serrait tout de même un peu trop fort, elle le libéra et se retourna pour sécher discrètement ses larmes. Georges le vit mais ne dis rien.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'adopter un ton détaché qui ne trompait personne.

- A la boutique.

- Oh. J-je vois. Tu aurais pu laisser un mot, je me suis fait du soucis. »

Georges aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il s'en doutait, vu comment elle avait failli l'étouffer, mais se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'excuser. Il ne devait pas passer ses nerfs sur sa mère, ce n'était pas bien. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, sans même la regarder, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-

_« Non merci, quand je bois du café je ne peux pas dormir, répondit Alicia Spinnet en refusant la tasse que lui proposaient les jumeaux._

_- Nous c'est l'inverse, répondit Georges avec un grand sourire. _

_- Ah bon? », s'étonna leur amie._

_Deux immenses sourires vinrent ourler les lèvres des deux rouquins._

_« Oui... commença Fred._

_- ... nous c'est quand on dort qu'on peut pas boire de café. », renchérit Georges._

_La jeune fille les fixa tour à tour, incrédule, et se renfrogna quand elle comprit qu'ils se moquaient d'elle._

_« Les jumeaux, j'vous jure... », bougonna-t-elle._

-

Georges soupira et reposa la photographie qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle avait été prise, il s'en souvenait, à la fin de leur premier tournoi de Quidditch, en troisième année. Toute l'équipe était au grand complet sur le terrain, agitant battes et balais et faisant de grands signes à l'objectif. Les éclats de rire semblaient fuser, même si la photographie était silencieuse. Leur première coupe. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier...

-

_L'euphorie de la victoire ne les avait toujours pas quittés. Juste après leur victoire sur Serpentard en finale, un flot impressionnant d'élèves avait envahi le terrain en hurlant et scandant le nom de la maison victorieuse, s'aglutinant autour des sept joueurs qui ne savaient plus quelle main serrer tant il y en avait qui se tendait vers eux. Le bonheur était total et même les insultes des Serpentard ne pouvait les faire redescendre de leur nuage. Les spectateurs avaient fini par rejoindre les gradins sur ordre du professeur McGonagall qui avait du descendre elle-même sur le terrain pour les faire partir après avoir confisqué son haut-parleur à Lee Jordan qui avait laissé éclater sa joie avec un peu trop de véhémence. ( « Pardon professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus. Hey Flint! retourne chialer dans les jupons de ta mère au lieu d'emmerder le monde! » « Mr Jordan! donnez-moi ce micro immédiatement! » )_

_Ils étaient maintenant tous rassemblés au milieu du terrain, baignés par les ovations de tous les élèves présents, et souriaient à l'appareil photo de Mme Bibine. Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson serraient Olivier Dubois dans leurs bras en riant, le félicitant encore pour les 10 points qu'il avait marqués, prenant le risque d'abandonner ses buts juste avant que le Vif d'Or ne soit attrapé. Fred et Georges agitaient leur batte au-dessus de leur tête en poussant de cris vainqueurs, dansant et sautant sur tout le monde._

_Cinq heures après le match, l'euphorie générale ne s'était en aucun cas calmée et le boucan qui régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en témoignait volontiers. Les Bierraubeurres et les Chocogrenouilles passaient de main en main, les blagues allaient bon train, et il y avait même une ou deux bouteilles de Firewhiskey qui circulaient discrètement, tombant de temps à autre entre les mains de Première année avant d'être récupérées par les plus âgés._

_« Georges! s'égosilla Angelina d'un air furieux._

_- C'est pas moi Georges, c'est lui!_

_- Mais non, moi je suis Fred._

_- Fred? enchanté, moi c'est Georges._

_- Vraiment? J'étais persuadé que tu étais Fred... »_

_La jeune fille poussa un hurlement indigné et s'éloigna à pas rageurs des deux jumeaux qui continuaient leur numéro, provoquant l'hilarité générale._

_La fête se termina deux heures plus tard, quand une McGonagall en robe écossaise verte déboula dans la pièce commune en les menaçant de leur retirer la coupe si jamais ils n'allaient pas dormir sur le champ. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais quelques secondes après, la salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Ca sert, d'avoir de l'autorité..._

_Fred glissa discrètement une bouteille de Firewhiskey sous sa robe de sorcier et salua McGonagall d'une élégante révérence bien exagérée, et quand il jugea qu'il s'était baissé suffisamment bas -son nez touchait presque le tapis- il se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir, Georges sur ses talons._

_« Georges, fit Fred d'un ton solennel._

_- Fred, répondit Georges sur le même ton._

_- Tu penses à ce que je pense?_

_- Et toi? Penses-tu à ce que je pense que tu penses que nous pensons?_

_- Hum... je dirais que oui. »_

_Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu et Fred sortir le Firewhiskey de sa cachette._

_« Santé! »_

_Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur la bouteille subtilisée et commencèrent à enchaîner les cul-secs, comme s'il s'était s'agit de Tequila Paf. Le lendemain, ils se réveilleraient avec une gueule de bois mémorable..._

-

Georges releva la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant et fixa Ron qui pénétrait dans la pièce d'un air gêné. Il ne dit rien, attendant que son cadet parle.

« Je te dérange? »

Ron semblait réellement soucieux de savoir s'il s'était présenté à un moment importun, mais en aucun cas il ne le fixait avec pitié et inquiétude. Cela détentit considérablement Georges qui, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, sourit avec sincérité en intimant à son frère de venir prendre place près de lui. Le visage constellé de Ron s'illumina et il se dépêcha de venir prendre place sur le matelas.

« Tu veux me parler de quelques chose? demanda Georges en voyant que son frère semblait ne pas savoir comment engager la discussion.

- Euh oui...

- Vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger. », plaisanta-t-il.

Voir son frère de si bonne humeur chassa toute la gêne de Ron et c'est le regard brillant qu'il s'adressa à lui.

« Voilà, en fait... »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Arf... voilà x)  
Oui je sais, je fais des chapitres courts... mille excuses u.u' Les trois derniers feront approximativement la même taille que celui-ci, j'ai perdu l'habitude de faire de longs chapitres. Mais cette fic n'en a pas réellement besoin je pense, non? 

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça fait plaisir et c'est pas long n.n,

Kris.


	5. All I care is dying

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le **twincest** peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Oui, nous sommes bien Lundi... et dire que j'ai_ failli_ oublier --" Bref, nouveau chapitre donc, merci à **Sen Chizu**, **fanficreunies**,** Emy**, **sarinette17 **et **orel782** pour leurs reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer n.n  
Bonne lecture.

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 5:** All I care is dying.

* * *

Il déposa un lourd carton sur un autre dans un équilibre précaire et se redressa en soupirant de soulagement. C'était le dernier. Les deux rouquins se regardèrent d'un air satisfait et sourirent de concert, même si l'un des deux sourires était nettement moins accentué que l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent en trainant les pieds vers la banquette fixée au mur et s'y laissèrent tomber sans se soucier du petit nuage de poussière qui s'en était échappé. Le repos mérité était nettement plus jouissif que la paresse, et ils le dégustèrent avec volupté. Devant eux, une armée de cartons s'empilaient plus ou moins proprement le long du mur, fermés à l'aide de gros scotch et étiquetés. C'étaient là des stocks de Crèmes Canari et de Nougats Néansang qui s'étalaient à leur vue, fièrement. L'arrière-boutique était à nouveau rangée et ils n'étaient pas peu fiers. Il resterait les poussières à faire, mais il laissait cela pour plus tard. 

Georges sentit son mince sourire fâner peu à peu, et son air devint soudain grave. Certes il avait passé un bon après-midi qui lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'à son défunt frère, pour une fois, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, assis sur cette banquette, il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de se rappeler à lui. Inlassablement...

-

_Ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette en riant aux éclats, se tenant le ventre. Un jeune garçon venait d'essayer de repartir avec quelques Berlingots de fièvre non payés dans ses poches et les deux jumeaux lui avaient donné une petite leçon à leur manière. Georges lui avait gentiment proposé une Crème Canari, en lui promettant que s'il la mangeait, ils ne diraient pas à sa mère que son fils n'était qu'un petit voleur. Le garçon avait accepté, évidemment. Terrible erreur. Il avait sentit un hoquet surpris lui remonter le long de la gorge et avait regardé les deux jumeaux qui lui souriaient d'un air sadique, avant de se transformer sous leurs yeux en un petit oiseau jaune et duveteux. Fred avait recueilli le canari qui poussait des petits cris apeurés dans le creux de sa main et, avisant sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique en cherchant son fils des yeux, lui avait tendu avec un grand sourire. La femme avait poussé un cri suraigu avant d'arracher son pauvre petit garçon -ou plutôt canari- des mains du rouquin. Fred lui avait annoncé que son fils devrait se sentir mieux le lendemain, et la femme brune lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier avant de sortir de la boutique à grands pas._

_Ils avaient fermé la boutique peu après et en riaient encore. Que voulez-vous, même lorsque l'on s'est rangé et que l'on est maintenant un adulte responsable -ou pas...-, l'on ne résiste pas longtemps à l'appel des farces. Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient dans le sang, et ils en profitaient un maximum._

_Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer et quand ce fut fait, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de ce moment d'allégresse qui suivait généralement un fou-rire._

_« Bien. Il ne faudra pas laisser échapper ça devant maman._

_- Mon Dieu non, elle nous tuerait, s'esclaffa Fred._

_- Je crois bien oui. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié qu'on change le cousin Larry en dinde à noël..._

_- Le pauvre avait failli finir servi avec des marrons ce soir-là._

_- Il faut avouer que ton sort était plutôt réussi aussi. Mais il me semble qu'il avait gardé ses chaussures non?_

_- Ouais, grimaça Fred. J'avais oublié de les métamorphoser avec lui. »_

_Georges ricana._

_« Une dinde avec des chaussures, maman n'était _vraiment_ pas contente. »_

_Ils éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire en se rappelant de la vision grotesque d'une dinde bien dodue essayant de leur échapper, des chaussures de ville aux pattes. Cousin Larry n'avait plus jamais était le même après cela..._

_Georges sentit son rire diminuer d'un coup quand une main vint se poser avec douceur sur la sienne. Il regarda les deux mains jointes sur la banquette, entre eux, puis fixa Fred droit dans les yeux. Son frère se contentait de sourire, comme si cela était parfaitement normal._

_« Fred... je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es en manque, tu sais? »_

_Le sourire qui s'effaça lentement des lèvres de Fred vint doucement trouver sa place sur celles de son frère. Et Georges s'élança dans l'escalier en colimaçon bancal, bientôt suivi d'une furie rousse qui réclamait vengeance._

-

Georges secoua la tête et revint à lui. Voir l'arrière-boutique de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux l'emplissait certes d'une quiétude qu'il aurait pensé ne plus jamais connaître depuis qu'il avait perdu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, mais il semblait comprendre peu à peu ce que cela signifiait réellement.

« Ron, écoute... »

Son cadet se tourna vers lui en souriant toujours, mais son sourire se fâna quand il vit l'air mortellement sérieux de Georges.

« Je me suis laissé convaincre mais je ne crois finalement pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je...

- Je pensais pourtant qu'on s'était mis d'accord: "pas de discussion, pas de désistement au dernier moment", répondit Ron d'un air sombre.

- Ecoute... je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force... »

De toute évidence ça lui coûtait de dire ça, surtout à Ron. C'était son frère cadet, il avait besoin que ses aînés soient forts et lui montrent l'exemple. Si eux ne le faisaient pas, qui le ferait? Mais Georges n'avait pas envie d'être exemplaire aujourd'hui. Et cela ne sembla pas attendrir Ron.

« Tu es égoïste, Georges. »

Georges tressaillit face au ton employé. Ron ne s'était jamais montré si sûr de lui et... matûre. Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, et Georges se tassa un peu sur lui-même.

« Tu ne vas pas laisser la boutique faire faillite non? Tu veux quoi, franchement? revendre et aller te terrer dans un trou pour le restant de tes jours? »

Georges grogna en se disant que c'était peut-être une bonne idée mais Ron continua sur sa lancée.

« Je conçois que ce soit difficile pour toi...

- ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai dis que je _concevais_, pas que je ressentais la même chose. Je sais bien que la relation que tu avais avec Fred était bien différente que celle que nous avions avec lui. »

_Si tu savais_, pensa sombrement Georges.

« Mais tu ne peux pas tout abandonner maintenant sans salir sa mémoire. Réfléchis-y sérieusement. Fred a mis une grande partie de lui-même à l'élaboration de cette boutique, vous vous êtes défoncés tous les deux pour ouvrir le magasin de vos rêves. Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant, non?

- Mais Fred n'est plus là, grogna Georges.

- Je le sais bien. Mais tu es encore là toi non? Je suis sûr que Fred n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes. »

Georges ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ron avait raison, il le savait. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer tout seul. Pas sans son frère. Pas sans Fred.

« Quand je t'ai proposé mon aide j'étais sérieux. J'y ai bien réfléchis tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Et ne me prends pas pour un gamin qui... hein?

- J'ai dit _"je sais"_.

- Oh. Bah... je suppose que c'est correct alors?

- On dirait bien. »

Ron eut un sourire éclatant et Georges le lui rendit, légèrement amusé. Son cadet semblait lui-même étonné d'avoir fait preuve de tant de matûrité et de volonté, d'avoir tenu tête et dis ses quatre vérités à son grand frère. Georges se releva de la banquette sous le regard de Ron.

« Bon... eh bien je pense que les poussières ne vont pas se faire toutes seules. Bon courage Ronnie, moi je vais faire un tour.

- Hey! »

-

_Georges vint s'allonger aux côtés de son double, sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond sur lequel dansaient les ombres portées des flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'avant-bras de Fred et redescendirent doucement, en prenant leur temps, pour venir cajoler le poignet fin, dessinant de petites courbes insensées sur sa peau fine, descendant graduellement vers la paume ouverte de sa main. Ils redessinèrent chaque ligne qui la marquait, celle de vie et les autres, avant de passer doucement sur un doigt, puis l'autre, puis l'autre encore, pour finalement venir les enlacer doucement. Il semblait que Fred ait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps-là, car il lâcha un petit soupir appaisé. Les ombres dansaient sur le plafond. Tout allait bien._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres... et dire que je n'ai rien à poster après x.x'  
J'avais bien une fic sur la jeunesse de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald en projet mais... la flemme --"  
Bref, merci de lire et de reviewer les gens, ça fait plaisir n.n

Kris MADness


	6. Lay your heart to rest

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le **twincest** peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon aller, on commence bien la journée et on poste un nouveau chapitre n.n Merci encore une fois à** sarinette17**, **orel782**, **Emy**, **Sen Chizu**, **fanficreunies** et **Jack R0TTENHEART** pour les reviews, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre n.n J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **bonnes fêtes** à tous x)

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 6:** Lay your heart to rest.

* * *

L'état de Georges avait grandement rassuré les habitants du Terrier. Peu à peu, le garçon semblait reprendre goût à la vie et même s'il se remettait lentement, cela mettait du baume au coeur. Certes on était encore bien loin du garçon rieur et plaisantaint -voire carrément lourd parfois- mais au moins il souriait. Faiblement et rarement, mais les faits étaient là et ses parents et frères et soeurs s'en sentaient rassurés. Il lui arrivait encore souvent de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'arborer un air sombre, mais personne ne se plaignait. Ils comprenaient que cela puisse être si dur pour lui. Et le voir se remettre peu à peu les ravissait. 

Présentement, Georges était étendu sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond en poutres apparentes d'un air impassible même si le petit éclat terne qui brillait au fond de son regard montrait qu'il était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Ou dans ses souvenirs. Ron lui avait proposé de reprendre la boutique avec lui. Et il avait accepté. Pour Fred. Seulement il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à son absence, ni au vide qui s'était niché dans ses entrailles. Sa gorge se noua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'avenir lui faisait peur, l'avenir sans Fred lui faisait peur. Il avait passé toute sa vie avec son jumeau, devoir maintenant apprendre à se passer de sa présence était bien douloureux. Comme un sevrage tardif et cruel. Injuste.

Il ravala ses larmes et se leva. Il fallait qu'il fasse un tour. Prendre l'air. Il griffonna rapidement un petit mot à l'intention de sa mère qu'il posa en évidence sur le bureau et revint au centre de la chambre. Inutile qu'elle s'inquiète encore, cette fois-ci elle serait bien capable de le tuer. Il pensa à un endroit quelconque et tourna sur lui-même. Une sensation désagréable le prit au ventre et il disparut soudainement. Il était 15h23, Georges Weasley venait de transplaner.

-

_Il s'avança avec un petit sourire moqueur vers son fauteuil et y prit place sans quitter son frère des yeux. Celui-ci lui lança un regard colérique et détourna la tête. Georges ricana. Il était actuellement 22h58, ils étaient restés à leur appartement cette nuit, et l'ambiance n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Du côté de Fred du moins, parce que Georges lui ne se départissait pas de sa bonne humeur._

_« Pas trop mal? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_- Va te faire foutre tu veux? répliqua Fred avec mauvaise humeur._

_- Maintenant? Tu es sûr?_

_- Ha ha ha, j'me marre. »_

_Georges éclata de rire en voyant son frère répondre de cette façon, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir. Il se leva de son fauteuil en faisant grincer les vieux ressors et se rapprocha de celui sur lequel boudait Fred, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il s'accroupit devant lui. Fred détourna la tête en grognant, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait qu'il l'approche. Mais il approcha, en souriant toujours d'un air amusé. Délicatement, il prit entre ses mains la main bandée de son frère. Fred essaya de l'en empêcher, mais ne résista pas bien longtemps._

Quel comédien_, pensa Georges._

_Il tourna délicatement la main bandée entre les siennes et caressa la paume du bout des doigts. Fred lui lança un regard mauvais. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une grande blessure de guerre, non non, cet imbécile s'était simplement désartibulé en essayant de transplaner. Deux ongles en moins et trois doigts cassés. Pas joli joli donc. Et si Fred faisait présentement un boudage en règle à son cher frère, c'était tout simplement parce que cet abruti avait préféré exploser de rire plutôt que de compatir à sa douleur._

_« Je te fais mal? »_

_Fred allait répondre vertement mais la vague inquiétude qui luisant dans les yeux de son frère l'en dissuada. Il détourna le regard et grogna pour la forme. Georges sourit à nouveau et, mû d'une envie soudaine, se releva un peu et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Seulement une caresse et une légère pression. Fred le fixa d'un air étonné, toute colère semblant oubliée._

_« C'était quoi, ça?_

_- Ca s'appelle un baiser, abruti. Tu ne le savais pas? », répondit Georges d'un air goguenard._

_Fred sembla encore plus surpris jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne ourler ses lèvres. Ces paroles, il se rappelait les avoir dites, mot pour mot, à son frère la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé de la sorte. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis bien entendu, aussi cela le surprenait-il que Georges ait eu l'initiative d'un tel geste. Son sourire s'élargit._

_« Un baiser, tu dis? _

_- Tout à fait monsieur, un baiser._

_- Oh._

_- Quoi?_

_- Non rien._

_- Dis!_

_- Eh bien... _un seul _baiser ne te fera certainement pas pardonner, tu sais._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?_

_- Ce que tu veux._

_- Ce que je veux?_

_- Oui. »_

_Georges sembla quelque peu étonné par la tournure des choses. Mais après tout, si Fred voulait jouer à ça, il ne disait pas non. Avec un sourire mal contenu, il se releva tout à fait et tira Fred à lui, l'obligeant à déplier les jambes et se lever à son tour. Il sourit. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps._

-

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait. Il s'était retrouvé sur la colline de Têtafouine sans savoir trop comment et s'était stoppé devant un rocher qui dépassait des herbes hautes. Il se souvenait du jour où, sur cette même colline, ils étaient venus chercher le Portoloin qui les conduirait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Amos et Cédric Diggory s'étaient joints à eux ce jour-là. Cédric. Encore un des fantômes de son passé. Certes il n'était absolument pas proche du jeune homme, mais le fait de l'avoir connu et de savoir qu'il était mort rajoutait un nom à la liste de ses connaissances disparues. Il resta là un long, très long moment, à contempler ce rocher nu comme s'il détenait le secret de la Création. Le soleil avait commencé son déclin.

Une heure plus tard, Georges Weasley était de retour au Terrier.

« Georges, il y a une lettre pour toi. », lui indiqua Ginny quand il entra dans la cuisine.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la table et se saisit de l'enveloppe qui y était posée. Il reconnaissait l'écriture: c'était celle de Lee Jordan, leur condisciple de Poudlard à Fred et lui. Sa gorge se serra un peu. Il avait négligé Lee ces derniers temps. A vrai dire il ne l'avait pas revu depuis... l'enterrement. Il ferma les yeux, chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se dirigea jusqu'à l'escalier. Arrivé dans sa chambre il posa la lettre sur son bureau et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il la lirait plus tard. Et quand il trouverait le courage, il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Lee. Parce qu'il l'avait évité, parce qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres. Parce qu'il avait été égoïste. Il grogna. En cet instant les paroles de Ron prenaient tout leur sens.

Trois coups frappés à la porte lui firent relever la tête.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur Ginny.

« Le souper est près, tu descends?

- J'arrive. »

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire et se retira. Georges resta allongé encore un moment, écoutant les pas de sa soeur dans l'escalier, et décida d'emprunter le même chemin. Il posa un dernier regard sur la lettre de Lee. Il la lirait en sortant de table.

-

_« Rendez-moi cette lettre TOUT DE SUITE! »_

_Les deux garçons stoppèrent leurs âneries quelques instants pour se retourner vers leur petit frère donc le visage était à présent de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Qu'il était mignon, lorsqu'il était en colère..._

_« Fred?_

_- Georges?_

_- Devrions-nous accéder à sa requête?_

_- Je crains bien que non._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »_

_Ils s'échangèrent un immense sourire et recommencèrent à s'envoyer la lettre qu'ils avaient subtilisée à travers la pièce, faisant hurler de rage un Ron qui essayait vainement de l'attraper en sautant en l'air chaque fois qu'elle passait au-dessus de sa tête._

-

Il n'avait pas très faim ce soir et regardait ses tranches de bacon et ses haricots verts d'un oeil vide. Il ne s'était même pas servi de purée. Autant dire que l'alarme rouge s'était déclenchée dans la tête de Molly Weasley. _Pas grave_, pensa Georges, _elle s'en remettra_. Il soupira. Demain il devait retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron pour finir de ranger la boutique. Les vérifications de dernières minutes quoi. La réouverture était prévue pour le surlendemain et il ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se contracter douloureusement chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Reprendre le magasin serait accepter pour toujours le fait que Fred n'était plus. C'était accepter de vivre sans lui. Et il ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité.

« Georges, tu reprendras bien un peu de purée? fit Molly d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en reprendre puisque je n'en n'ai même pas pris. »

Son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela jeta un froid autour de la table. Il concevait que l'on s'inquiète, bien que cela l'énervât grandement, mais il en avait assez que l'on soit tout le temps sur son dos. Il n'avait plus dix ans. Il se leva de table.

« Je vais répondre à la lettre de Lee. »

Et il quitta la cuisine sans même regardé sa mère qui s'était rassise sur sa chaise, le teint livide.

-

_« Georges, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_Le susnommé releva la tête de sa revue de Quidditch en souriant, mais son sourire se fâna quand il avisa le teint livide de son jumeau. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler. Le moment tant redouté était venu..._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà donc, plus qu'un chapitre et cette fic sera terminée; rendez-vous donc Lundi prochain n.n  
Bonnes fêtes donc et rappelez-vous, c'est Nowel, alors une petite review comme cadeau c'est pas trop demandé ne?

Kris MADness 


	7. You look so fine

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Kris MADness

**Genre:** **Slash**, tout triste (parce que je suis triste ç.ç)

**Pairing:** Georges/Fred donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le **twincest** peuvent partir n.n

**Disclaimer:** Absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, blablabla... mais vous le savez déjà u.u"

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde. Ma fic sur Grindelwald et Dumbledore avance tout doucement, le premier chapitre est écrit, le second est en marche... j'attends d'en avoir en réserve pour commencer la publication... Bref, un grand merci à **Jack** **R0TTENHEART**, **sarinette17**, **fanficreunies**, **Emy **et **Kynn** pour leur reviews et merci à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette fic. Bonne lecture.

**Titre:** Frozen to lose it all

**Chapitre 7:** You look so fine.

* * *

Il s'était excusé. Sa mère ne méritait pas qu'il se montre si froid avec elle, il le savait. Mais peut-être ses côtes ne méritaient-elles tout de même pas un tel châtiment. Il grimaça.

« Maman. »

Evidemment Molly Weasley ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour du corps de son fils qui grimaça de plus belle en se sentant craquer de partout.

« Maman. »

Il commençait à se demander s'il survivrait jamais à une telle étreinte.

« _Maman_. Tu vas me tuer. »

Molly Weasley sembla réaliser que son pauvre garçon avait presque viré au vert, aussi décida-t-elle qu'il était temps de le lâcher. Georges en soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna un peu pour remettre ses vêtements en ordre. Sa mère était un vrai fléau quand elle s'y mettait.

« Hum, eh bien... tu as envie de manger quelque chose de particulier ce midi? »

Georges leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient à peine fini le petit-déjeuner que sa mère lui demandait déjà ce qu'il voudrait manger dans trois heures.

« J'ai bien envie de dinde. Tu n'as qu'à inviter cousin Larry à dîner. »

Sa mère lui colla une tappe à l'épaule -à defaut d'être assez grande pour pouvoir atteindre la tête- et s'éloigna, heureuse d'entendre son fils ricaner derrière elle.

Il est difficile parfois de prendre sur soi. Difficile de forcer la bonne humeur. Et surtout, il est difficile de ne pas se sentir honteux ensuite, lorsque l'on a retrouvé le sourire à défaut de pleurer encore les êtres disparus. Georges avait peur de cela. Il avait peur de se remettre à vivre et que cela ne salisse la mémoire de Fred. Il ne se remettrai jamais totalement de sa mort, bien évidemment, mais était-il en droit de réapprendre à vivre? Il ne savait pas. Fred lui aurait sans doute répondu « oui » mais lui penchait plus pour le « non ». Il soupira. C'était compliqué.

S'il avait fallu l'expliquer, la réponse aurait été simple. Encore fallait-il trouver quelqu'un à qui s'adresser. Georges savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à ses parents, pas à ses frères et soeurs et il ne voulait pas mettre un tel poids sur les épaules de Harry ou Hermione. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à se taire. Mais qu'y avait-il de si horrible à cacher? La raison de sa souffrance sans doute. Fred était son jumeau. Son _double_. Mais il avait également rempli tous les rôles que l'on est à même de remplir pour une seule personne. Il avait été son frère. Il avait été son meilleur ami. Et plus que tout, il avait été autre chose. Quelque chose que Georges se refusait à définir. Même si évidemment, la réponse lui sautait aux yeux. Fred avait donc était un frère et un ami. Et plus que tout, vers la toute fin, il avait été un amant.

Georges ferma les yeux. Il lui était bien difficile d'admettre une telle chose sans se sentir coupable vis à vis du monde entier. Vis à vis de sa mère et de son père. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne devait jamais apprendre cela, ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Du moins c'était que lui, supposait.

-

_« De quoi veux-tu parler? »_

_Avoir l'air le plus détaché possible. Feindre la surprise. Alors que l'air mortellement sérieux de Fred ne trompait personne. Il savait que cette discussion arriverait. Il le savait. Mais repousser l'échéance n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Et c'était bien entendu sans compter sur l'insistance de Fred._

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu sais _toujours_ de quoi je veux parler, Georges. »_

_Le susnommé soupira et referma sa revue de Quidditch. Adopter un ton calme. Alors qu'intérieurement il crevait de trouille._

_« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je t'en pris, commence. »_

_Fred fronça les sourcils et Georges détourna les yeux. S'il commençait à faire preuve de tant de mauvaise foi, la discussion promettait d'être électrique._

_« Bien. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins: qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? _

_- Nous sommes en train de parler, non?_

_- Arrête, tu m'as parfaitement compris. », fit Fred d'un air irrité._

_Et c'était vrai, mais Georges ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il convenait de répondre dans ce genre de situation. La vérité, sans doute? Parfait. Seulement il ne la connaissait pas._

_« Ecoute, pour être franc, je n'en sais rien._

_- Je vois. Et?_

_- Et quoi? s'étonna Georges._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_- Comment ça?_

_- Ca ne peux _plus_ durer, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il va bien falloir se mettre d'accord. »_

_Georges fronça les sourcils._

_« Tu te rends compte j'espère que ce n'est pas _normal_, non? On n'est pas sensés... faire _ça_. », renchérit Fred._

_Il fronça à son tour les sourcils et sembla réfléchir aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Apparemment lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire._

_« Pour être franc... je ne trouve pas ça vraiment _anormal_. Comprends-moi bien, j'aime t'embrasser, c'est tout. J'aime t'avoir près de moi et j'aime avoir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je t'aime. Inutile de chercher midi à quatorze heures._

_- O-oh. »_

_Fred semblait franchement surpris. Et ses pommettes étaient devenues légèrement roses._

_« Eh bien... hum... je veux dire... on fait quoi alors?_

_- On continue?_

_- On continue... mais... et maman? »_

_Georges sentit son ventre se nouer. Il n'avait pas penser à cela._

_« Je... j'en sais rien, on improvisera._

_- Tu es sûr? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_- C'est comme tu veux. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, à toi de choisir. »_

_Fred sembla se perdre totalement dans d'intenses réflexions, sous le regard anxieux de son frère. Plus tard il se retrouverait sur ses genoux à l'embrasser plus profondément que d'habitude._

-

« _Georges_? »

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna vers son frère qui, la tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, semblait sur le point de lâcher le lourd carton qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça oui, mais_ bordel _viens m'aider TOUT DE SUITE! »

Georges ricana devant l'air furibond de son cadet et lui pris le carton des bras pour aller le poser avec les autres, dans l'arrière-boutique. Il était 7h02. Dans moins de deux heures, Weasley Farces pour Sorciers facétieux renaîtrait de ses cendres. Dans moins de deux heures, il prendrait un nouveau départ. Perspective assez effrayante. Mais il n'y avait rien à regretter. Il ne fallait pas regretter. A aucun moment. Honorer la mémoire de Fred, encore et encore. Et ne jamais l'oublier. Ce dont il était incapable d'ailleurs.

« Où est passée ta force Ronnie? », le charria-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Ledit Ronnie rougit un peu plus encore et marmonna ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une floppée d'injures. Georges ricana et contourna le comptoir pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Les Boîtes à Flemme et les Crèmes Canari étaient à leur place, parfaitement alignées. Bien bien. Ne manquaient plus que les clients.

Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, même si intérieurement il était tétanisé par la crainte et l'appréhension. La peur de l'inconnu. Cela ne l'avait jamais effrayé avant, mais maintenant il était seul. Plus de jumeau, plus de Fred. C'était comme réapprendre à vivre depuis le début. Il faudrait faire avec.

Il se retourna vers Ron qui l'avait rejoint.

« Bon, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas faire mieux pour une réouverture. Une glace, ça te dit? »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il accepta de bon coeur. Georges sourit. Ils sortirent ensemble de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le glacier Florian Fortarôme qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Ron disparut bientôt derrière une coupe de glace bien garnie et Georges dégusta tranquillement son sorbet Fizwizbiz, se sentant légèrement décoller de sa chaise **(1)**. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, Florian Fortarôme trouva un excellent client en la personne de Ron Weasley qui entamait désormais sa troisième coupe de glace. Georges était perdu dans ses pensées.

-

_Quand il s'était levé la veille, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, Fred dormant paisiblement dans ses bras, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans ce cimetière. Bien sûr il savait que cette journée serait celle de la bataille finale, mais il était suffisamment fou pour espérer que ce ne serait qu'un simple moment à passer et qu'ensuite ils reviendraient chez eux, heureux de leur victoire, et qu'ils se laisseraient aller doucement sous les draps. _

_Ses draps, il ne les avait pas rejoints, et celui qui recouvrait en cet instant le corps de Fred était d'une blancheur à faire vomir. Sa peau était moite, des perles de sueur froide coulaient dans son dos et sur son front. Sa salive s'était faite pâteuse, et la nausée lui minait le teint. En cet instant on aurait été en droit de se demander si Georges Weasley n'était pas mort sur place tant il était livide. La seule chose qui permettait de se dire qu'il était en vie était sa façon de trembler sans discontinuer._

_Il espérait encore que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvaise rêve, qu'il se réveille dans les bras d'un Fred inquiet de le voir s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il espérait encore se retrouver dans ses bras rassurants, il espérait encore sentir ses mains caresser son dos pour le calmer. Il espérait encore que Fred l'embrasse et lui fasse comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Il espérait. Et cela faisait encore plus mal._

_Le prêtre avait commencé à prononcer l'oraison funèbre et Georges ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vieil homme était bien loin de la réalité dans les propos qu'il tenait. Personne n'avait connu Fred mieux que lui, personne. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait perdu un frère, un ami et un amant. La perte était totale._

_La mise en terre avait eu lieu. Tout était fini. Seule la main de Lee Jordan dans son dos lui avait permis de ne pas craquer. Les gens quittaient peu à peu le cimetière, Arthur Weasley avait conduit sa femme en pleurs jusqu'au portoloin qui les ramènerait au Terrier._

_« Georges? »_

_Il voulait rester là. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et plus que tout, il voulait mourir._

_« Georges?_

_- Viens Ginny, il a besoin d'être seul. », chuchota Hermione d'une voix tremblante en entraînant avec elle la cadette Weasley. _

_A cet instant, Georges lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne le témoignât pas._

_Il était resté là un long moment. Il ne savait plus à quel instant il s'était mis à parler à cette stèle froide frappée des noms et dates de son frère. Le seul regret qu'il avait était que son nom n'accompagnait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, celui de Fred. Il parla un long moment. _

_Et finalement les larmes salvatrices s'étaient mises à couler._

-

La boutique était bondée. Les adolescents se bousculaient dans les rayonnages et à la caisse, discutant dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux était brillamment revenu à la vie. Le succès était total. Les gens se pressaient pour entrer et acheter toutes sortes d'objets, faisant leurs réserves pour la rentrée qui arrivait. Poudlard et son affreux conscierge n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Georges accorda un immense sourire au garçon qui venait de lui acheter une dizaine de Crèmes Canari. Il se souvenait de ce garçon; c'était le petit voleur que Fred et lui avaient changé en oiseau.

« On devient vite accro hein? »

Le garçon rougit et acquiesça faiblement tandis que sa mère l'entraînait avec un regard courroucé vers la sortie. Les affaires marchaient à merveille. Ron faisait des allées et venues entre l'arrière-boutique et les rayons tant il fallait rapidement renouveller les stocks et Georges était plus que débordé à la caisse.

La porte s'ouvrit en tintant et Harry, Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la boutique en adressant un immense sourire à Ron et Georges. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Alors, les affaires? demanda Harry avec un immense sourire.

- C'est horrible, geignit Ron, j'ai mal partout. J'aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de proposer à cet imbécile de reprendre la boutique avec lui. »

Harry ricana et Georges vint les rejoindre quelques instants, tant que personne ne se présentait à la caisse.

« Ron bon sang, le secret de la vente c'est le _sourire_ alors arrête de tirer cette tronche. On dirait un paillasson, sourit Georges.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le paillasson? s'offusqua Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Welcome? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, la vie reprenait doucement son cours.

**FIN.**

* * *

**(1)** Les sorbets Fizwizbiz sont des sorbets qui font s'élever ceux qui les mangent de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. 

Et voilà donc, première fic que je finis depuis loooongtemps... ça fait bizarre u.u  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé.

Une dernière review? Histoire d'avoir un avis global...

Kris MADness


End file.
